


Напоминалка

by SleepyLaziness



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is provoker, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Nude Photos, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLaziness/pseuds/SleepyLaziness
Summary: У Ло в голове мелькают картинки зверской расправы над одним тельцем. Какого черта Трафальгара тогда угораздило угостить его выпивкой и повестись на эту обаятельную улыбку? И на эти веснушки, которые посчитать хочется и собрать их в узнаваемые узоры? Жил бы себе сейчас спокойно, мыслями лишними не терзался, и в свой список говнюков не заносил ещё одно имя.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Напоминалка

Когда Ло в который раз пересекается с Эйсом у него возникает только один вопрос: как его угораздило? Нет, конечно, он знает. Человеческое тело не таит от него секретов, он видит его насквозь, знает каждый уголок, нерв и венку. И те реакции, которые его тело выдает при виде одного человека с горячим – во всех смыслах этого слова – телом, он понимает и с некой радостью им потворствует. Однако тяжело было предсказать, что одна ночь без обязательств сделает их ближе, чем изначально Ло планировал.

Конечно, в этом заслуга Эйса и его дружелюбного нрава. Портгас просто так не отстал после одной пикантной ночки в слегка пьяном угаре. И несколько случайных встреч на морских просторах, парочка захватывающих битв спина к спине, и несчетное количество алкоголя сделали его кем-то вроде друга Пиратов Сердца. А их капитана почти постоянным любовником. Не то, чтобы они клялись друг другу в верности и в самом деле её хранят, – все-таки их жизнь не совсем спокойная – но каждая их встреча заканчивается весьма предсказуемо. И Трао не чувствует, что эту связь можно обозвать неправильной. Чёртово тело Эйса кажется Ло таким идеальным, от температуры до торчащих тазовых косточек, что чье-то иное прельщает гораздо меньше. Оттого Трао немного путается в понятиях, кем они друг другу все-таки приходятся. И дело вовсе не в едва ли заметной эмоциональной привязанности.

Трафальгару нравится его крепкое тело. И совсем немного характер. Однако даже этот почти-идеальный-партнёр имеет недостатки. 

У Эйса есть дурная привычка, которая раздражает Ло, как человека любящего жить по расписанию и некоему плану. Портгас всегда появляется в его жизни внезапно. Взрывается, словно мина, спрятанная в земле под ногой, и лишает возможности сбежать. Мир Ло превращается в кавардак, и это не имеет ничего общего с его способностями. Трао не любит сюрпризы, даже от человека, который ему вроде бы немного нравится. Даже несмотря на то, что он очень шумный, много говорит и влюбляет в себя его команду, которые его чуть ли не накамой зовут и немного грустят, когда он уходит. Ло тоже немного грустно, а от застывших в глазах Бепо слез ещё хуже. Трао понятия не имеет, как же так все-таки получилось.

Эйс умеет его удивлять. И порой эти сюрпризы очень странные, хоть, признаться, и забавные. 

Почти.

Это всего лишь письмо, которое ему в капитанскую каюту приносит Бепо. Ло не в первый раз подобное получает от человека по имени Портгас Д. Эйс. И он едва ли вспомнит, как это все началось. Портгас начал эту рутину сам. Просто в один прекрасный день Ло получил от него письмо, в котором Портгас рассказывал о своих путешествиях, новых знакомствах, о брате, о котором, Ло уверен, он знает больше, чем сам носитель имени. Трафальгар ответил. И с тех пор это стало обычным делом – изредка получать друг от друга весточки. И Хирург Смерти никогда не признается, что ему нравится подобная почти традиция.

В этот раз было так же. Всего лишь почта с письмом. Всего лишь свёрток. Который Ло должен открыть, прочитать, а затем рассказать своей команде, что там с их другом-собутыльником, который много шуток знает, историй и песен, случилось. Трафальгар порой и не стесняется открывать эти письма при них, так как ничего тайного и интимного Эйс не рассказывает. Всего лишь слова о приключениях, о незнакомцах (и пусть Трафальгару не всегда приятно знать, кто там был так добр, что Эйс никогда его не забудет). Ло надеется, что его команда не в курсе об их немного-заходящих-за-черту-дружбы отношениях. Хотя, они, конечно, в курсе, – чёртов Эйс не бывает тихим даже в те моменты, когда таким надо быть! – но Ло убеждает себя, что все как раз наоборот. Не то, чтобы стыдно, просто выносить из избы личные вещи не очень-то и хочется. 

\- Ло-сан, вы же расскажете, что там с Эйсом? – спрашивает белый медведь с большим и добрым сердцем. – Давно от него писем не было.

Эйсу, на самом деле, далеко не до писем и мыслей о какой-то там команде новичков. У него в голове думы о мести, о чести его Отца, о погибшем накама и о Чёрной Бороде – виновнике проблем. Ло слышал, что бывший член Пиратов Белоуса опасен, а потому затея Эйса его беспокоит. Однако высказать свои опасения и недовольство он не имеет права, так как с его стороны это пахло бы лицемерием. У него и у самого цели не более безопасные и противник совсем не благородный.

\- Он вообще не обязан нам ничего докладывать, – говорит Ло и свёрток разворачивать собирается. Бепо с лапы на лапу переминается в предвкушении. Благо, что Шачи и Пингвин заняты, иначе бы на руках капитана висели парочка детишек, которым не терпится получить ответы на свои вопросы. Тем более от Эйса, который в их душах оставил такой вот сильный, выжженный след. 

Ло не ожидает ничего сверхнеобычного.

Ло ошибается.

А Эйс умеет удивлять.

Ло разворачивает бумагу и дёргается. Бепо, заглядывающий через плечо, издаёт непонятный звук и резко отворачивается. Где-то на задворках сознания у Ло возникает вопрос: «а Бепо умеет краснеть?», так как Трафальгар, кажется, умеет. А это совсем не свойственно человеку, который на своём веку повидал многое. Жар приливает к щекам, а в горле пересыхает. Трао пялится на бумагу несколько секунд, читает короткий текст, а затем резко сворачивает послание. Бумага слегка мнется, но Ло это почти не волнует. 

Чёртов Эйс! У Ло в голове мелькают картинки зверской расправы над одним тельцем. Какого черта Трафальгара тогда угораздило угостить его выпивкой и повестись на эту обаятельную улыбку? И на эти веснушки, которые посчитать хочется и собрать их в узнаваемые узоры? Жил бы себе сейчас спокойно, мыслями лишними не терзался, и в свой список говнюков не заносил ещё одно имя. Эйсу, чтоб его морские короли покусали, везёт, он далеко, иначе Ло бы разбросал его тело по всем уголкам жёлтой субмарины, а затем бы с маниакальной одержимостью собирал бы как мозаику. Нельзя гарантировать, что правильно, ибо Ло неплохо бы отыгрался.

Бепо сопит рядом, а Ло почему-то уверен, что тот-таки умеет краснеть. Хоть подобная тема минку не интересна, но это немного переход за границы дозволенного. Трао поворачивается к подопечному, игнорируя свое пылающее лицо, и со строгостью на него глядит. 

\- Мне нужен Дэн Дэн Муши, – говорит он спокойным тоном, – и чтобы никто сюда не совался.

\- Хорошо, – отвечает медведь и смущённо отводит взгляд. – Сейчас все будет.

Бепо спешит выполнить приказ, однако Ло тормозит его около двери, окликнув по имени, а затем ледяным тоном и с угрожающим блеском в глазах добавляет:

\- Ты ничего не видел.

Конечно, Бепо он не тронет, однако распространения ненужной другим информации все-таки не хотелось бы допустить. 

Ло стискивает кулаки, крошит зубную эмаль силой трения своей челюсти и пытается привести мысли в порядок. Бумага шелестит в ладони, и это снова заставляет Ло немного смутиться. Он кладёт послание на стол, а затем заваливает его заметками и другими бумагами, чтобы белый медведь в лишний раз не вспоминал увиденное. 

Эйс немного отбитый. 

Бепо приходит через несколько минут. Протягивает средство для связи и натужно улыбается. У Ло щеки больше не горят, но внутри все ещё полыхает недовольство, немножечко злости и удивления. Эйса совершенно невозможно предсказать. И Трао для себя точно решить не может: нравится это ему или раздражает. 

\- Спасибо, – говорит с прохладой Ло подопечному. – Можешь идти, а я разберусь с одним озабоченным. 

\- Вы только сильно его не ругайте, – отзывается несмело Бепо, а Ло тяжело вздыхает. Обещать невозможное для него – недопустимо. Что ж он за капитан, если слово свое не держит? 

\- Ничего не буду обещать, – бурчит Ло, а Бепо качает головой. – Спасибо. Теперь иди. 

Бепо кивает, а затем оставляет своего капитана наедине с его раздражением и жаждой высказать одному смазливому придурку, что он таковым является. Хотя это лишь при условии, что Дэн Дэн Муши их всё-таки свяжет, так как связь с Эйсом вряд ли можно назвать идеальной. Может, поэтому они используют письма? Нет, не только поэтому. 

\- Так ведь романтичнее, – звонко рассмеялся Эйс, когда Ло спросил на кой черт им так заморачиваться с подобным общением, если есть Дэн Дэн Муши. – А улиток используем только в случае крайней необходимости, ладно? 

Да, Эйс, хорошо. Вот тебе и крайняя необходимость. Ты должен знать, что ты долбоеб, да к тому же ещё и извращенец. Ло уж постарается донести до тебя эту важную информацию, если ты соизволишь ответить на личный звонок. 

\- Хэй, Эйс у аппарата, – говорит голосом Портгаса улитка после длительного молчания. Трафальгар уж думал бросить свои попытки до него дозвониться. – Чем могу вам помочь? 

\- Перестать заебывать меня своими выходками на расстоянии, – рычит в микрофон Ло, сжав кулаки. 

\- О, Трао, привет, рад тебя слышать, – радостно смеётся Эйс, а Ло старается сдержать уголки своих губ в статическом состоянии. – Значит, можно тогда вживую?

\- Никак не можно, – огрызается Трафальгар, но как-то слабенько для того, кто был зол несколькими минутами ранее. – Ты ебанулся такое присылать, Портгас? А если бы кто-то перехватил? 

\- Ну, ничего страшного. Это не самый страшный мой грех, – отмахивается с весельем Эйс, а Ло думает, что у парня атрофировано чувство стыда. 

Едва ли оно вообще у него было, если честно. Он и без того щеголяет без рубашки, что очень раздражает Ло в глубине души, а теперь вот ЭТО! Трафальгару бы в голову подобное не пришло, ибо у него есть о чем подумать. Но видно Эйс всегда найдёт время на шалость. 

\- Да и чего ты так кипишуешь, Трао? – уточняет вкрадчиво Эйс, а Ло в его голосе слышит нотки издевки. – Неужели я удивил тебя своим голым телом, а? 

Да чего он там не видел-то? 

Ло тяжело вздыхает и пальцами массирует переносицу. Перед глазами картинка мелькает, с надписью, между строк которой ощущается томная игривость: «Чтобы мой Пират Сердца не скучал». Написана скромно так в уголке одной фотографии кривоватым почерком. А сама фотография – это то, что в газете не напечатают и то, что Бепо точно нельзя было видеть. Пусть ему и плевать на человеческую физиологию. Просто Ло не очень хочется, чтобы кто-то видел то, что видел он. И это очень странно, учитывая, что Трао не должен поддаваться чувству собственничества. 

Ло глаза открывает и выдергивает за уголок послание от Эйса из-под кипы бумаг-прикрытия. С пергамента на него смотрит Портгас с лёгким прищуром. Он уголок губ приподнял в ухмылке и чуть прикусил мягкую кожу. На деле, это не самое эротичное, что можно заметить. Хотя бесспорно и этого для Ло было вполне достаточно. Но важно не это. Эйс на фото абсолютно голый. И самое стратегически важное прикрывает каким-то куском ткани. Видно для того, чтобы эротизм не превращать в откровенную пошлость. А Трао полезно будет проявить фантазию или напрячь память. Ло полагает, что этот кусок ткани – рубашка, которую пират отказывается носить. Только сейчас его это волнует в последнюю очередь. Ведь Эйс перед ним на фото выгибается, стоя на коленях в песке, оттого у Ло мурашки по спине чечетку отплясывают, и тело реагирует именно так, как Эйс того ожидал. 

\- Портгас, откуда ты, блять, взял камеру Дэн Дэн Муши? – Трафальгар от ответа уходит и фотографию переворачивает, дабы Эйс на него так вызывающе не смотрел. У них тут разбор полётов так-то, а у Ло уже настроение испорчено. Ну, правда, не везде. Где-то оно явно приподнялось. – И кто тебя фотографировал? 

\- Ревнуешь? – звонко смеётся Эйс, а Ло хмурится. Нет, просто кто согласился его фотографировать для другого мужика? Трафальгар сам себе не договаривает. – Я сам. Там у них, оказывается, есть функция автоматически делать фото. Главное настроить. В общем, я разобрался и сотворил этот шедевр. Найти место было несложно, я был на летнем острове. Какие там пляжи, Трао, просто не передать! Некоторые совсем дикие. Нам бы туда с тобой, и плевать, что плаваем мы хуже топоров. Мы бы нашли, чем заняться. А ещё там кухня их местная очень вкусная. 

Ло подобные развлечения не очень интересуют и к гастрономическому туризму он равнодушен. Во всем предложении Эйса его только «чем заняться» заинтересовало. Что не очень радует его натуру, ибо сексуальная озабоченность Портгаса, видимо, передаётся далеко не невинными путями. 

\- А вот как я камеру добыл – это интересно. Ты же не думаешь, что я её купил? – задаёт риторический вопрос Эйс, на что Ло коротко пожимает плечами. Конечно, не думает. Эйс за себя даже в ресторане не платит, так на кой черт ему нечто бесполезное покупать? Не ради своей идеи же. – Прицепился ко мне журналюга какой-то. Думал, что незаметный, но прятался он довольно плохо. Следовал везде за мной, щелкал из-за кустов, видимо, новости о моей команде закончились, вот и пытался через меня какой-то грязи набрать. Ну, я старался вести себя не вызывающе, но чужой взгляд меня очень злил. Знаешь, будто вот раздевал и пытался узнать обо мне нечто нелестное. И надолго меня не хватило. Короче, я ему врезал разок – он потерял сознание. Я его связал и отобрал улитку. В голову сразу мысль пришла, что я могу тебя порадовать, а затем дело было за малым. Правда, в салоне, в котором я это распечатывал, на меня косились, но я с улыбкой сообщил, что пиратствую, и им лучше бы забыть, что они видели. Животинку я после отпустил, потом уже свалил с того острова и отправил тебе послание. А теперь скажи мне честно, тебе понравилось? 

Ло головой качает и снова улыбку подавить пытается. Зачем только? Никто ж его не видит, но он все равно старается. И, наверное, стоит ему соврать, но на самом деле фотография ему нравится. Эйс на ней именно такой, каким Ло его видит для себя. С тем же уровнем сексуальности, игривости и толикой хитрости. Вот только, увы, через неё жар тела не почувствовать и вкус кожи не ощутить. 

\- Бепо смутился, – коротко отвечает Ло, а Эйс на том конце провода хохочет, принимая это за ответ. Потому что правду он и так знает, как бы старательно Ло ни выкручивался, и душой ни кривил. 

\- Бедный миша, – произносит Эйс и по голосу слышно, что он улыбается. – Надеюсь, я не сильно уронил твою репутацию в грязь. 

\- Всего лишь слегка потоптал, – фыркает Ло и закатывает глаза. Вряд ли кто-то будет уважать его меньше за личные предпочтения, однако Трафальгар не любитель говорить о своей личной жизни, даже с теми, кто ему семья. – Портгас, как твоё путешествие? 

\- Урод везде следы оставляет, а я лишь следую, но не чувствую, что скоро приближусь к нему, – коротко докладывает Эйс, а Ло по голосу слышит, что донимать Портгаса вопросами не стоит. Он обычно говорит сам, а у Ло нет привычки соваться туда, куда обычно пускать не сильно хотят. – Зато знаешь, мой брат появился на Гранд Лайн, и я очень хочу его увидеть. Я не видел его три года и надеюсь, что на следующем острове мы с ним все-таки пересечемся. Я оставил ему сообщение в одной стране, но не уверен, что оно до него дойдёт. 

\- Что за следующий остров? – уточняет зачем-то Ло. Конечно, туда он не сунется, но, может, Эйс как-нибудь по пути к ним заглянет? А еще Ло знает, что Портгас обожает своего младшего брата, а потому рад, что у них есть возможность встретиться. 

\- Арабаста, – отвечает ему Эйс. Не по пути, ибо рядом таких островов нет. – Куча песка и ни грамма воды. Рай для тебя, правда? 

\- Отвратительно, – фыркает Ло – «любитель» знойного лета и невыносимой жары. – Кутайся, когда будешь по пустыне гулять, иначе сгоришь под солнцем, Огненный Мальчик. 

\- Услышал, – хохочет Эйс, а затем тяжело вздыхает. – Ох, Трао, прости, бежать мне нужно. Еле нашёл укромный уголок, чтобы с тобой поболтать и дозорным на глаза не попасться. Но, чувствую, меня вот-вот обнаружат. Не хочется шум в лишний раз поднимать. Я позвоню тебе как-нибудь позже. Или отправлю нормальное письмо.

\- Хорошо, – говорит Ло, нахмурившись, и совсем не понимает, как ему стоит завершить их диалог. Он прикрывает глаза, вздыхает тяжело, пряча под этим смущение, и добавляет: – До скорого. 

\- Пока-пока, Ло, – с хитринкой в голосе говорит Эйс, – воспользуйся моим образом в личных целях, не стесняйся. Я ж для того и сделал это. И да… я это… ску…

Портгас замолкает на мгновение, будто обдумывает что-то, а затем произносит тихо и едва ли понятно:

\- Береги себя. 

Ло хмурится, глядя на немую заснувшую улитку, а затем кладёт трубку на раковину. Он мог бы догадаться, что хотел сказать Эйс, но пускать в себя эмоции, от которых может быть больно, ему не хочется. Потому что Ло не всегда способен защитить тех, кто ему дорог, особенно когда они сами лезут в пасть льву. Ему бы хотелось уметь защищать, но, откровенно, он не всесильный. И даже немного в чем-то слабый, особенно в том, что тоже чуть-чуть ску… 

Хирург Смерти на стуле назад откидывается и пальцами тянет фотографию с одним пиратом к себе. Ло головой качает, рассматривая знакомого человека, его тело, которое знает до каждой родинки. Чёртов Эйс умеет о себе напомнить, и Ло, если все-таки немного расслабиться, способен оценить его способности по достоинству. 

Эйс с фотографии Хирурга Смерти завораживает, на грехи толкает. А Ло далеко не святой, чтобы им противостоять, особенно когда глаза перед ним пламенем горят. И Трао почему-то уверен, что сам Портгас, когда это фото делал, был слегка на взводе. Потому что такое лицо хирург знает, хорошо знает. Видел своими глазами и от этого окружение плыло, смазывалось. И в груди немного болело, приятно так, сладко даже. Трафальгар губы поджимает, выдыхает порывисто, а затем взгляд в сторону двери переводит. 

Запер ли он её? 

Ло с места встаёт и идёт замки проверять. Так как ему нужно кое с чем разобраться, и это исследование очень важное. Мешать нельзя. И психику Бепо все-таки лучше поберечь, хоть у того нет привычки врываться без стука. Но это так… меры предосторожности.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне захотелось перенести современные тенденции в реалии Ван Писа - обмен сообщениями и откровенными фото. Идея меня поразила как всегда в подходящий момент, случайно об этом подумала, и не смогла успокоиться. Конечно, слегка пошловато, но мне нравится образ игривого Эйса. Так что я не смогла устоять. И скатилась чутка в флафф.   
> Автор будет рад отклику, тапкам и всяким словам, даже нехорошим!


End file.
